


[Playlist] Vienna at Night (Вена в ночи)

by PlainTiger



Series: WoD!Rex [1]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, English, Gen, Instrumental, Playlist, it's a small one, sort of ambient?, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Плейлист, который помогает мне погрузиться в атмосферу Вены 90-х годов, медленно окутываемой ночным сумраком.
Series: WoD!Rex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773835
Kudos: 1





	[Playlist] Vienna at Night (Вена в ночи)

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-нибудь я сделаю к нему нормальную обложку, но не в этой жизни.

Плейлист на YouTube можно найти [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDpB7dkpYiNbqq_noAAoFwXfd2_KyDjpU).

 **Depeche Mode** — Waiting for the Night  
**Moby** — Tongues  
**Sunday Munich** — Phone  
**Theodor Bastard** — Dogma  
**Paralysed Age** — End of the World


End file.
